


A Wider World

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a magic way to change the world? Short canon one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wider World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://wannabebrit.livejournal.com/profile)[**wannabebrit**](http://wannabebrit.livejournal.com/) for giving it a quick once-over for me.

"Won't work, Jack. If there was some kind a way I could change the world.... some kind a way... But it just won't work, an' you know it."

"Yeah." Jack frowned at the ground, his boot scuffing dirt, dragging it up to mix in with the cold breeze. "Yeah, I know it."

What Jack knew was that those handful of words that could have fixed the world-- his world-- did exist. And he knew what they were. He'd told Ennis time n' again to try 'em on for size, but he just wouldn't. Just couldn't. He knew. It had shrunk down now, years later, to but one word, any word, and Jack would have jumped on it. It boiled down to a "yes", or a "yeah", or a "hmmm," but even that wasn't ever going to happen.

Because, though Ennis was Jack's world, and Jack didn't need all the rest of the people, he only needed one person, one person who had it in his power to fix everything, even so...

Ennis had a wider world. He had his eyes open.


End file.
